


The Avengers: A Very SHIELD Christmas!

by WildRedRose14



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas with the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For you my dear Poppy, also known as LittleAprilFlowers~!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Avengers: A Very SHIELD Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> For you my dear Poppy, also known as LittleAprilFlowers~!

They were all celebrating Christmas and were on shore leave.

Pops and Em had decided to be elves, complete with ears and hats and they had reserved the place for the night. Stark was wearing a santa hat and wooing at least 3 girls; Hawkeye was holding a brown bottle, as was Natascha as they leaned on the bar and chatted. Bruce had ordered a cranberry juice as it was the season and Stark was dragging him towards the girls (with him looking a little worried and flushed and making polite protestations) with a happy little smirk. Captain America was chatting to some other shield agents, always happy to entertain the men as they played on the arcades, the pinball machine (which Stark soon saw and beat all their asses and got high fives for it) and then onto that game where you punch it and it records how strong it was, the men all mocking each other and cheering. 

Also, it was noted, Coulson, who usually slips away from such things, had been wrangled into staying by his PA who had previously been on the dance machine with her best friend, the elves shaking their thing before Thor had offered to buy Poppy an ale. Poppy still sat with Thor, both laughing and smiling. It was odd how they got on quite so easily...  
The other elf however had caught Coulson before he left and offered to buy him a drink. When he protested politely saying he would be over the limit, she opened her mouth before her brain clicked in and simply said "I'll drive."  
After some awkward staring Phil managed to say it was Lola and he couldn't possibly entrust her to anyone and she nodded sadly.  
Phil hovered, and then said that, perhaps, just one couldn't hurt.  
That had been roughly half an hour ago. 

Hawkeye gave Widow a haughty look and made his way through to the line up to the punching bag and made a show of dropping into stance before hammering it; a bowman's arm is strong indeed! They all cheered, toasted, and glugged as they had with every previous man. Some girls made Captain America blush.  
Natascha sighed, rolled her eyes and raised a glass and announced. "FOR THE GIRLS!" And got a loud cheering from all the ladies and punched the bag. It got a few male, mocking laughs and patronising "that was better than some!" which was not the best plan. She asked for another nickel (men practically showering her in them) and she huddled up again, taking careful aim and the lashed out at an impossible angle with her leg and there were louder cheers because DAMN.  
She said something that was lost in the roaring but from the look of it, she had beaten Barton and he rolled his eyes and they proceeded to bicker once more.  
Next they tried to get all the Avengers to do it.  
Bruce politely declined saying perhaps it would be best not to get his ire up and that he should be going home soon, to which Tony proceeded to make puppy-dog eyes at him and leaned in (with bourbon-soaked breath) to say he was his wingman! He NEEDED him!!!

Some people started to drift off at this point, to dance clubs and somesuch.  
Emily was asked if she was coming and she said she'd catch up with a nod with set off another round between her and Coulson of:  
"I should go."  
"Really?......oh."  
".....well if you want me to stay-"  
"No! No...well, not that I don't I just-"  
And other such awkward things as he just smiled at the blushing girl who hide herself behind jokes and confidence that faded rather rapidly in the right conditions. He felt cruel at times but...seeing her all nervous like that just made him more and more certain she had a crush on him.  
".....I think I will have that drink." He sighed, sure by now after the chips she had ordered (with cheese, American style she pointed out) had helped soak up the alcohol. Nothing too strong....

Now Tony was trying to be dragged into the punching thing and he held up his hands and questioned if he had to beat every game in this pub because he would if he had to and all the girls giggled and Bruce rolled his eyes, knowing full well, with a girl on each arm, and the one Tony had flung his way long since having left, that he had no intention of moving.  
Instead, Captain America stepped up and delivered a punch so hard the machine almost tipped it flashed that there should be NO cheating! Cheating is for wimps!  
There was raucous laughter and claps on his shoulder.  
The machine couldn't believe such a blow could be delivered bya man!  
Poppy laughed and asked Thor what would happen if he did it.  
Happy and tipsy, Thor smiled, wandered over, and before anyone could stop him, put in a nickel (where had he even got that?!) and flung a punch.  
The machine lights flickered and died as Thor literally KO'd the machine.  
The bar staff stopped.  
The room went still.  
Poppy face-palmed. 

"......I'll pay for that~!!!" 

Tony waved a hand vaguely as the women kissed his face and stroked at his thighs and eventually pulled him into the bathroom.  
Banner rubbed his eyes, magically produced a book from no-where, and tried to read and NOT think about Stark banging two girls in the bathroom.....or...however they were doing it in there......probably blowing him.........fuck.  
He ordered himself a beer.  
Thor had returned to Poppy and the bar and he expressed happiness that Bruce was joining them in Midguardian festivities!  
Poppy patted Thor's arm and left her hand there.  
Some more people left and the girls, abandoning Captain America who was now playing billiards with the men (and doing well I might add) and roped in Bruce to play too. 

Coulson was seen smiling, which was to have pictures taken of, him and his PA having been talking the entire night now. The next day these pictures would mysteriously disappear. All of them. A girl name Skye would be bribed to do so but then Phil would learn the importance of putting in clauses, such as: Don't tell the rest of the team he spent the entire night talking to a girl dressed as an elf and was later seen stumbling to Lola in her hat, with her following after. 

Poppy abandoned the girls who were pushing her from Thor as much as possible and asked Em if she had been on the arcade games yet, in particular, the shoot'em up ones such as House of the Dead 3. She grinned and said she had not and asked Poppy to join, exclaiming it was her favourite.  
Poppy left her side after awhile and it was replaced by Hawkeye, trying to prove himself once more and he instantly started bemoaning the fact that this wasn't a bow nor was this anything like a proper pistol. Whiny though he was, he DID beat Natascha's score, with Emily coming in close behind her mind you and she was feeling very proud.

She did not know she was being watched by Phil from across the room who looked away as she returned. He did offer her a celebratory drink though, his treat. 

Stark returned and the girls didn't hang around much longer.  
Bruce stayed away also for awhile so the man, now intoxicated, sat round looking for more girls and drinking. 

Cap left with some men heading to an all-night bowling alley.

Hawkeye and Natascha were doing vodka shots and talking deeply. 

Emily had resisted long enough and was now sufficiently tipsy to dance alone to the music (though she would have done this sober, she did not feel comfortable with the people here seeing her) and it was lucky Banner returned to Stark otherwise she would have had the drunken man smoothly appearing.  
Stark was now very drunk and complained of being ignored and all the hot chicks had left. Perhaps he should have waited till later.  
"What? To bang some questionable women in the latrines? Yes, I am sure you be able to do that now in what shape you are in..." Bruce rolled his eyes. After that, there was an argument between the two about judgement and Tony defending his lifestyle and pointing out that he did not attack Banner's to which the slight tipsy man retorted sharply that trying to stay calm in order not to murder thousands of innocents was not a lifestyle, it was a necessity, and then he rose to leave.  
Tony caught his arm and offered him a drink, please, and the two sat shoulder to shoulder in the booth, slowly becoming more and more drunken, Tony slurring his words even, declaring he loved Banner; he was an awesome guy, he really was like....an awesome bromance but much more, ya know? He really did. Bruce declared he did not and tried to take his drink from him. Stark then started talking about something called Star Spangled Banner and laughing till he got the hiccups which made him laugh more etcetera. They would eventually be seen as the sun came up, exiting the bar, Bruce half-dragging Stark.  
There was painful half-confessions, denial, and drunken fumblings to be forgotten.

Thor was being dragged away and, with only couples left, Poppy rose to leave.  
"......where art thou going Poppy?" Thor thundered, a little louder than usual with drink, forgetting to use his "inside-voice".  
"...oh....well you're going....wherever you're going so I think I'll just go home."  
The God was being shooed and guided away by a (suspiciously well groomed and soft-voiced) man and a few women.  
"Come make merry with me! You are my drinking-sister and companion! We venture forth together!!" Thor cried with a huge grin.  
"You venture forth bravely Thor, I have things to do." She laughed.  
"You shall be missed!!!" He cried as he was shoved out the door and Poppy sighed. She knew the others would make her evening a living hell, clearly thinking her intentions with Thor were sexual.....which they weren't.  
Really. Sort of.  
She blamed the alcohol as she said bye to Em (thank effin God she was talking to Phil, because that girl had the biggest fucking crush on him; no matter who subtle she was round others, Poppy always broke her down) and got a cab home, not knowing who waited for her there.


End file.
